Birthdays and Stores
by Hana Okita
Summary: Miku and Len went to buy some groceries, but something UNEXPECTED happens there. The question is, what? Rated T for some swearing. Supposed to be a One-Shot for Miku's birthday, but... Now COMPLETE! Contains #A/N# in Chapter 9!
1. Birthdays and Stores

**Hi! My name is Hana! (Well you might already know it) I'm sure that you all realized the fact that it's Miku's birthday today! If you didn't then that will be counted as a reminder then! Anyways, this is a LenKu fanfiction for Miku Chan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid… *sad face***

One-Shot: Birthdays and Stores

Everyone in the Vocaloid mansion was running around, dumping lots of random stuff in a corner. Miku just sat on the sofa while eating sweets, knowing that she won't be any help.

"Hey Miku, can you please help me buy some groceries from the store? The birthday girl seems to pick me to do everything for her." Luka wiped a drop of sweat from her head.

"Sure." Miku shrugged and started to pick up her bag.

"Oh, and bring Len with you. He's got the grocery list." Luka gestured to Len, who was wearing his jacket.

"O-" Miku was going to answer when…

"LUKA! I'm thirsty. Get me some water." Teto's shrill voice rang in the house. You're right; it is Teto's birthday today. Teto is actually not the bossy type, but since it's a Vocaloid tradition to worship the birthday boy/girl, she's taking advantage of it.

"Ugh! Fine." Luka muttered a string of curses and shot a kind smile at Miku. "Thanks, okay Miku? Ask Len to help you too."

"Miku." Len waved at Miku, and she picked up her bag.

"So, get the groceries, pay for it, and the we can go home." Miku clapped her hands as she planned.

"Geez, why do you want to go home when you don't even do anything?" Len muttered.

"I don't know. It's just that it's funny watching those Vocaloids running around for Teto." Miku shrugged.

Len gripped Miku's hand and continued walking. They were both in a relationship a year ago, though they don't look like it somehow.

"Bread, French bread, Sweet bun…" Miku looked at the list closely. "Why is it all bread?" Len peered at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Typical Teto."

"What?"

: : :

**Meanwhile in the mansion**

"I heard someone say 'typical Teto'! And that someone is called Kagamine Len! Simply putting it, he's Miku's boyfriend! After him, brothers!" Teto shouted.

"What? Just like that?" Kaito licked his ice cream.

"He made fun of bread!" Teto retorted.

"Immature kids…" Luka sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I heard someone say 'immature kids'! And that someone is called Megurine Luka! Simply putting it-"

**Back to Len and Miku**

"French bread…" Len put a random piece of bread in his cart.

"Leeks…" Miku put the said item into the cart too.

"Miku, what's that?" Len asked-I mean muttered.

"Leeks…" Miku muttered as she picked up another one.

"That's not in the list, Miku." Len pointed at the leek(s).

"Whatever, Len! I'll buy you bananas if you stop whining."

"Deal." Len patted Miku's head.

**(Boom Boom Boom)**

"Do it. Do it. Do the plan that we planned for so many weeks." A brown haired girl whispered into Len's ear and he smirked.

"Sure. I forgot." The girl smacked Len's head and walked away.

"Len! I got the bananas!" Miku said as she held up two clusters of bananas.

"Miku." Len took out a box and opened it.

There was a ring inside and Miku, well, her eyes twitched. (Mohoho Miku.)

"Miku, will you marry me?" Len kneeled in front of Miku and her eyebrow twitched this time.

If you're expecting Miku to be all like, "Oh! Len, I'll marry youuuu!" *hugs Len* then you're… I don't know.

"Marry him! Marry him!" The people around them started chanting.

**Meanwhile in the mansion**

"I sense Len proposing!" Teto shouted.

*Gasp* "Who is he proposing to? Miku?" Luka jumped up from her seat.

"Yus! And… They're in a grocery store! Film it, brothers!" Teto pointed to the door.

"YES SIR!" Akaito and Kaito dashed out of the door.

**Back to Miku and Len**

"WHAT THE HELL LEN! WE'RE IN A GROCERY STORE! IF YOU WANTED TO DO THIS CRAP YOU SHOULD JUST HAVE PROPOSED IN A DAMMED FERRISWHEEL OR SOME SHIT!" Miku yelled as she dragged Len away.

Len just stood up and ruffled Miku's hair playfully. Miku blushed and looked away when Len leaned in to her ear.

"Happy April's Fools."

She had forgotten that it was April's Fools days, has she? Poor Miku.

"What the (beep)!"

**Sorry, but that's the end! Poor Miku. I felt like making her marry Len, but it's April's Fools days… *sad face to pouting Miku* Sorry Miku….**

**Miku: I don't care! *Continues pouting***

**Anyways! The brown haired girl who whispered into Len's ear was… ME! Ahahaha! I didn't want to put my name though. And yes, my hair is brown! (Actually Dark brown)**

**Anyways! REVIEW DARLINGS! Thanks for reading this! *bows***


	2. Birthdays and Stores: The After-Story

**Just felt like creating this….**

Birthdays and Stores: The After-Story

_Click._ Luka and Teto perked up at the sound of the door clicking open.

"Len? Miku?" Luka stood up and walked towards the door.

"Idiot." Miku punched Len's arm while walking into the house.

"Thanks for the compliment." Len mumbled with an eye-roll to receive a glare from Miku.

"Len! Miku!" Teto gasped. "Did… something happen just now?"

"Don't talk about it!" Miku snapped angrily. "I'll hate Len forever." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh. I love you too." Len mumbled after her.

"What exactly happened?" Teto mumbled with a confused tone.

"You know what?" Miku glared at the house. "I'll tell you." She seated herself on a sofa.

"Did you…" Luka raised an eyebrow at Len. "Do something?"

"Wait and see," Len took a banana out from the grocery bag.

"SIR!" The door burst open and Akaito and Kaito stormed in. "We failed to-" Their gaze fell on Len and Miku.

"You were here…. The whole time?" Akaito muttered, pointing a finger at them.

"Yes. Yes we were." Len muttered, sarcasm layering his voice.

"Liar." Kaito placed the video-cam on a table. "Waste of time…"

"Miku, what happened?" Teto leaned in from her 'throne' and Miku's frown deepened.

"That idiot proposed to me and-" Teto and Luka gasped dramatically.

"He…." They both took a deep breath. "WHAT?"

Miku covered her ears with a pillow. "Shut it will you?"

"Okay, okay…" Luka waved a hand. "Sorry."

"He proposed to me and went all like…" Miku paused to glare at Len.

"Ah." He said. "April's Fools." He threw the banana peel into a dustbin.

"Ahahaha! You got her well!" Teto screamed with laughter and slapped her knee.

"Miku, did you fall for it?" Luka asked with a giggle.

"No." Miku deadpanned. "Only idiots will." She edged away from Len.

"Lair. You fell for it." Len said and glared at Teto.

"I didn't say yes, idiot! It's embarrassing!" Miku poked Len's thigh.

"Too bad we didn't witness the scene…." Kaito licked his ice cream.

"That… is…." Teto paused to catch her breath.

"SO HILARIOUS!" She laughed so hard she snorted.

"Hey, someone may get footage!" Akaito said with a grin.

"Really?" Luka asked with a hopeful face.

"Yea, they were in a grocery store anyways…" Kaito rubbed his chin.

On a peaceful morning of April 2…

Rin ran back to the Vocaloid mansion while panting loudly. She pushed the door open and burst in.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked with a yawn. "Did you see an orange promotion or something?"

"No, Miku." Rin said, stuffing a magazine into Miku's face. "This!"

"Teenage magazines?" Miku pushed away the object. "Rin, it's morning."

"Look!" Rin shouted, pushing the magazine further into Miku's face. "LOOK!" She repeated.

"What?" Miku asked with an annoyed tone. Finally, she sighed and pushed her head away from the magazine.

"I can't read like that." Rin realized and pulled it to the right distance from Miku's face.

With a sigh and a tiny yawn, Miku started to read.

**HEADLINES!**

**Boy proposing to girl in a GROCERY STORE! Find out more in page 31!**

Miku gaped at the magazine's front cover. Rin didn't seem to notice and sighed noisily.

"Oh, don't you think it's romantic, Miku?"

"No." Miku deadpanned once again.

"How I wish Kaito will propose to me in that way!" She gushed.

"Dude, he's an idiot." Miku muttered.

"Why are you so angry?" Rin finally realized and asked.

Miku ignored her and screamed. "LEN!" 

**Oh god Len, you're so dead… :D**

**It was fun writing this though… Hope you guys will like it!**


	3. The After-Story's After Story

**So we meet again! I just felt bored, you know. I feel like a hero now; typing up 4 different chapters from different stories and creating a new one is no easy task, as you can see.**

**I feel like I'm boasting now. XD You guys must hate me now right? I'm such a loser.**

Birthdays and Stores: The After-Story's AFTER-STORY

"LEN!" Len rubbed his sleepy eyes and combed his hair with his fingers before messily tying them into the usual ponytail.

"What is it?" He called back. Maybe he got into some kind of trouble if his girlfriend is so angry.

"Look what you have done, you idiot!" Miku yelled while blushing furiously. Rin was standing at a corner, obviously confused.

"What have I done?" Miku stuffed a magazine into his face.

Len read the cover and smirked. "Isn't it great? Being famous-" Miku cut him off by slamming the book on his head.

"I have my dignity! It's so embarrassing!" Miku rolled the magazine and started spanking him with _that_.

"They didn't put any photo online, did they?" Len said calmly, eying Miku.

"No…" Miku stopped spanking him and unrolled the magazine.

"Then why are you going on a rant on dignity if you're practically not related to this?"

"…" Miku put on a thoughtful face and stared at the floor.

"Oh!" Rin suddenly cried. Miku and Len turned to look at her. She was so silent that both of them practically forgot her presence.

"Len, were you the one who proposed?" Rin asked, putting two and two together. "That's so sweet of you!"

Len eyed Miku, who was now shooting him a death glare that seem to say '_You'll die if you tell her.'_

"Yes. Yes I did." Len said, ignoring the death glare that was boring into his back.

"Did she agree? Can I plan your kawaii-desu wedding?" Rin looked at Len, then at Miku.

"You can go plan your wedding with Kaito…" Miku muttered.

"Nah. I was simply teasing her." Len smirked at Rin's crestfallen face.

"Most importantly, who would have written that article?" Miku asked.

"I guess it'll be the one who had the biggest reaction." Len muttered.

"Then it'll be…" Miku tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"_Ahahaha! You got her well!" Teto screamed with laughter and slapped her knee._

"_That… is…" Teto paused to catch her breath._

"_SO HILARIOUS!" She laughed so hard she snorted._

"KASANE TETO!" Miku screamed at the top of her lungs and the Kagamine twins covered their ears.

"Girls these days have a really loud scream…" Len muttered and Rin agreed with a nod.

"…Un."

After a short while, the Kagamine twins smirked together. Oh, Teto is so dead. This is going to be a lot fun.

**Now Teto is dead… Did I mention that Miku is fierce and evil when she's angry? I didn't? Well now you know.**

**This is the most fun thing I've ever written. I love it. I suck at humor, do I?**


	4. The NEXT Story

The After Story's After Story's AFTER STORY

Teto had just finished tying up her hair into their usual twin-drills until she heard Miku shrieking her name.

"KASANE TETO!" Teto flinched at the tone Miku used.

She gasped. "Did she…" She crouched down. "Find out my secret stash of leek bread?"

Teto hugged her knees to her chest. "Holy Bread! I'm so Dead!"

-In the other world-

Hana chuckled to herself in front of the computer.

"That rhymed."

-The VOCALOID world-

"TETO! Get your fat bread butt here!" Teto ran to Luka's room and threw open the door.

"Luka help me!" Teto cried and hugged Luka, who was combing her wet hair.

"You'd better get down." Luka advised.

"You don't care about my death!" Teto cried, flailing her arms around madly.

"And…" Teto's voice lowered to a whisper. "I think she found _that_."

Luka gasped noisily and crouched down beside Teto.

"If looks could kill…" Luka whispered. "You'll be dead."

"Oh Luka!" Teto cried, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes. "What should I do?" She flung herself at Luka.

"Hmm…" Luka rubbed her chin. "Go down. Now."

"WHY?" Teto screamed. "That'll be death!" She said, sliding a finger across her neck.

"Death." They said together, nodding their heads in unison.

"TETO!" Miku screamed and footsteps were heard.

"Run," Luka ordered, and kicked Teto out from her room.

"Ah…" Teto stared at the doorway and spotted Kaito's room.

"KAAIIITOOO!" She screamed, kicking open Kaito's door and throwing herself in, not forgetting to shut the door.

"What in the ice cream-" Teto cut him off by kicking him and pointing at the door.

"Don't let Miku in." She whispered, and crouched behind Kaito's man bed.

Kaito took a peek at the door, which seemed to have grown a purple and evil aura.

"Why?" He whispered, scooting over to Teto.

"Because…" Teto scratched her cheek. "She's an enemy!"

Kaito gasped. "We must prepare for an ambush!" He said.

"No, you idiot!" Teto slapped his head.

-In the other world-

Hana stared at her work in Microsoft Word.

"Sis!" She cried, and immediately another girl stepped in her room.

"What?"

"Slap my head!" Hana said, pointing to her head.

"Okay." Her sister said, before slapping Hana's head.

"YOWCH!" Hana screamed, rubbing her head. She has fell, as the impact of her sister's head-slap is too big.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Her sister laughed in an extremely annoying way and ran off.

"I'M GOING TO TELL DADDY AND MUMMY!" Hana screamed after her childishly and rubbed her head.

"Poor Kaito…" She mumbled, making her way to the computer.

She reread her sentences and added a few words.

"**Sis!" She cried, and immediately another 'uglier' girl stepped in her room.**

"There." She said, patting the laptop. "Good laptop."

-The VOCALOID world-

"She's ambushing us!"

"Ooohhh…." Kaito nodded slowly. "Should we lock the door?"

Teto stared at the aura-growing door. "You keep watch."

She pointed at the open window. "I run."

"Why do you get to run?" Kaito whined. "Kaito wants to run too!"

"Because…." Teto pointed at his clothing. "One, you're still in your PJs."

"Two…" She tapped her chin. "You're too clumsy."

Kaito pouted in a very Kaito way and scooted to the door. "Fine."

"And…" Teto's eyes had an evil glint in them. "If you dare to even tell Miku about this…" Teto slid a finger across her neck.

"Death." She said in the coldest way possible.

-In the other world-

Hana stared at her last sentence and rubbed her chin, thinking about who she should try that on.

"Sis!" She decided, calling her sister. And again, an elder girl walked in.

"Is this for revenge?" She said suspiciously, backing away from her sister.

"Nah…" Hana waved a hand and immediately tried out the 'evil glint' thingy on her sister.

"How do I look? Do I look evil? EVUL!"

Her sister stared for a moment. "You look like a monkey."

Hana frowned and kicked her sister out, slamming the door and walking back to her beloved laptop. (Nah… it's not mine.)

She added an extra sentence out of anger.

**MY SISTER IS THE UGLIEST AND MOST HORRIBLE SISTER IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE SISTER WORLD**

-The VOCALOID world-

Kaito gulped at the tone Teto used and nodded slowly. "Aye, General Teto!"

Teto smiled her Teto smile. "If you do well, maybe I'll allow you to hold the spears instead of shields."

"Bye~" Teto chirped and threw herself outside from the window in a ninja-like way.

"KAITO!" Miku screamed as she threw open the door. Rin and Len watched from the door, keeping a safe distance from the scene.

"Where's Teto?" Miku crossed her arms and looked at Kaito.

"Uhh… Ah…. Em…. Err…" Kaito scooted to his bed. "Not here!"

"Okay…" Miku nodded and walked out.

-In a room-

"Meh, heh, heh, heh…." VOCALOID Hana smiled and looked at the magazine on the table. [I put a VOCALOID word to avoid confusion. Hana isn't a VOCALOID. I hope she is….]

"Mehhehhehhehheh…." VOCALOID Hana chuckled to herself like a weirdo.

"Mehhehhehhehhehhe-" Her blue door was thrown open and revealed an angry Miku.

"Why, hello, dear Miku!" The 13 year-old [I'm not 13, Thank you very much] chirped and smiled her angel-like smile at Miku. Gosh, she practiced that for years.

-In the other world-

Hana rubbed her chin. Can she do that too? If VOCALOID Hana could, then she could too!

She decided to carry out an experiment. "Daddy! Mummy!" She called.

"Yes?" Her parents' voice was soon heard.

"AM I AN ANGEL?" She shouted and placed a hand on her ear.

"Of course Mei Mei!" [Mei Mei means younger sister in Chinese and my parents call me that. Why, because we're Chinese and I'm the youngest in the house.]

Hana smiled in triumph. She was an angel after all-

"NO SHE ISN'T! SHE'S A MILK-DRINKING MONSTER! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES MILK IN THE WHOLE HOUSE!" Hana's sister screamed.

Hana fumed and clenched her fists, trying her best to keep her angel image. She rushed to her laptop and added yet another sentence.

**I HATE MY SISTER SHE'S A MILO-DRINKING MONSTER WHO'S ENGLISH SUCKS SO BADLY TO THE POINT OF RIN THROWING AWAY HER ORANGE**

-The VOCALOID world-

"Hana…." Miku looked around the room. "Seen a Teto?"

"No~" Hana chirped happily. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Miku muttered and closed the door softly.

"MEHHEHHEHHEHHEHHEH!" VOCALOID Hana laughed and fainted.

**Next Chapter's preview!**

**Who is the true culprit of the MAGAZINE thingy? Teto, Luka, Kaito, Hana or the Kagamines? Or… could it be someone else?**

**Review your answers!**


	5. Filler Chapter: The Judgment Room

**Just want to say… awesomedt really seems to like this story, don't you, awesomedt?**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I'll update the next chapter if anyone reviews. I do this to keep my updates organized and stuff since my father is kind of busy with his work and that stupid work requires a computer. So I'll have to update the most-famous story so everyone is pleased. If I don't get reviews, I guess you'll have to wait until I get the time to update.**

Filler Chapter: The Judgment Corner

There's a place called the Judgment Corner in the Vocaloid mansion. It's a place where judgments are held. Every Vocaloid- except the Judges- hates that place.

Everyone has a weakness, no? You have one too, don't you? Since some certain Vocaloids don't have a specific weakness, they're qualified as a judge.

Introducing the judges.

Judge number 1: Galaco.

Because she doesn't have a character item, Galaco has no weaknesses. And because she loves rainbows and rainbows only, no one can possibly bribe her with a rainbow.

Judge number 2: IA.

IA is rumored to have a fetish for contact lenses, which is highly doubted by… many people. In anyway, she can't be bribed by anything or anyone because she doesn't care. Thus judge IA is born.

Judge number 3: Gumi Megpoid.

Even though Gumi has a fetish for carrots and won't part with them, no one has ever successfully bribed her before. No one knows why but they still keep trying. And they still are trying. And Gumi laughs at them triers.

Judge number 4: Yuzuki Yukari.

She has the same case as Galaco: no character item. And she has a personality similar to IA's, but more cheery. Nobody knows what she possibly will like, and they're still trying to find out. And Yuzuki Yukari keeps as tight-lipped as possible.

Judge number 5: Aoki Lapis.

Even though Aoki Lapis is usually kind-hearted, she is quite evil when she's angry. And because of this reason she is inserted as a judge. No one has tried to bribe her before, because no one dares to get on her bad side. Which is really scary. Shudder.

Judge number 6: CUL.

CUL is your hotheaded girl. You can easily tell that from her looks, her hair, and her eyes. She's really scary. Unleash an angry CUL and our world shall be destroyed. Or bombed into nothing. Whatever it is, no one ever dared to bribe CUL, in fear of making her angry.

Judge number 7: Ring Suzune.

Despite looking weak and fragile, Ring can be weird and creep the hell out of you. Trigger something, and meet the weird Ring. No one dares to bribe her, as they fear the weird side of Ring. She once made Rin depressed and stayed in her room for a solid week.

Judge number 8: Akikoloid.

Akikoloid is just TOO perfect and TOO kind-hearted and TOO cheery to have a weakness. Make Akikoloid sad, taste the legendary Akikoloid tear-made flood. She once flooded the bottom floor of the Vocaloid mansion. Thus everyone tries to smile every time they see her and forget their real purpose because of too much smiling.

You may wonder: Why aren't there boys here? Is it because Hana is a girl and edges to the girl side? No.

Judge number 9: Oliver.

Oliver's weakness is rumored to be the Japanese language. Yes, but that was last time. Now Oliver has mastered BOTH the Japanese language and the English Language. He's unbeatable. [Insert Oliver laughing in a very English and Japanese way here]

Judge number 10: Tonio.

Tonio has always been avoided. The reason being the outfits he wears. Hatsune Miku says that they're gay; Kagamine Len and Rin says they're weird; Megurine Luka thinks they're too formal, and so on. So, after being quite alone for a long time, Tonio started to be creepy.

These 10 judges seat in the Judgment Room when a case is supposed to be solved.

Introducing the Judgment Room.

The Judgment Room is a large room. At one point the floor levels up into a giant stage. A large table, accompanied by ten comfortable looking sofas, is placed on this giant stage.

In the center of the room sits a similar table. Except the sofas are lousy wooden chairs. Behind the tables and chairs are some benches.

So it technically looks like a court now. No, we don't have polices standing here and there. No, we don't have cages that trap people inside. No, we don't need to wear wigs.

And, sadly, no, we don't have that cool hammer thing. We have the Vocaloid button.

Introducing the Vocaloid button.

Before you enter the so-called court of the Vocaloid household, you're required to wear a set of headphones. The color? The choice is yours. The design? Why not choose yourself?

Anyways, [Imaginary cough] this is what the headphones will do to you. Warning: Don't try this at home. But I know you won't. Because you don't have the button required.

Scene 1.

"Hatsune Miku, guilty for breaking her eraser." Galaco said as IA raised a broken teal eraser.

"That's not even in the rule book!" Miku retorted.

Gumi flipped through the pages of a ridiculously thick book and cleared her throat.

"Rule 5,046. Do not break your eraser, at all means."

Miku flinched. Wait, obviously flinched. There, that's better.

"You don't have proof that I broke my eraser!"

Yuzuki Yukari randomly took out a remote and switched a TV on.

Oh, wait. Introducing the Vocal TV.

It contains all possible crime scenes that were committed in the Vocaloid household. Because something like this is bound to happen every single time.

Returning to Scene 1.

(On the Vocal TV) Miku was lying down lazily on her table. She opened her pencil case and took out her teal eraser and started playing with it.

"Eraser." She mumbled lazily. She soon started to doze off, as the sun was very hot.

The video seemed to be edited as Miku woke up quite immediately. She played with the object in her fingers, and broke it.

"Oh Shit." She muttered.

(In the Judgment Room)

"So you see, Hatsune Miku. That is Vocaloid crime." Aoki Lapis said with the most angelic smile Miku has ever seen.

"But I was half-awake!" Miku cried, refusing to accept the fact.

"Stubborn." CUL muttered. "Really stubborn."

"This calls for Punishment!" Ring Suzune cried. Someone has got onto her weird side that day.

"Wait! No!"

Akikoloid smiled and pressed on a heavy button.

"Ah!" Miku screamed in pain as the headphones played extremely loud Duckpoid music.

"Should we stop?" Oliver turned to Tonio and asked, being our kind and beloved Oliver.

"Maybe." Tonio hit a button that said STOP and Miku's headphones stopped playing the horrible music.

"Ow. Duckpoid's music is the worst of all. Annoyloids' music too." Miku muttered, pressing her headphones.

"So, Hatsune Miku. Your punishment shall be…" Galaco flipped through IA's notebook.

"Ban from leeks for a solid day." IA said.

"Now, go along!" Gumi Megpoid said cheerily and Miku walked out from the room, tearing off her headphones.

Introducing the Squad 39.

Squad 39 is a group organized by Vocaloids to capture unwilling -Loids to the Judgment Room.

They'll have to –well, must- be perfect and try their best not to break the rules. Which… always happens. And the Squad 39 gets free Hot Chocolate and Ice Lemonade.

Hatsune Miku herself was in the Squad 39 too, until that 'eraser case'. Then she was kicked out. Not like she even cares, anyways. She was just kind of sad for the Hot Chocolate.

There are many who had been kicked out. Constantly. And because we don't have many Volunteers, some Vocaloids are forced into this thing.

[Flips through Imaginary Notebook]

Ah, here it is. Here is our dear list of Squad 39's members.

Hatsune Miku. –Formal Chief

Kagamine Len. –Formal Captain

Kagamine Rin. –Formal Member

KAITO. –Formal Member

Shion Kaito. –Formal Chief (Who knows how he became one)

MEIKO. –Formal Captain (Eventually got kicked out because of sake)

Sakine Meiko. –Formal Minister (Kicked out 'cause of sake too)

Megpoid SONIKA. –Formal Captain

Megurine Luka. –Formal Captain

No, no. It's not like there's no current members in Squad 39. It's just… a secret.

**Sorry for filler chapters. Sorry for not putting Humor in this. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**-Hana**


	6. The third After Story

**I'm back~ I really love you guys! *Hugs everyone* thanks for the reviews! And then it's not even funny! I wonder why you all think that it's funny. Seriously, I don't think it's funny.**

***Ahem* without further ado, I PRESENT CHAPTER 6!**

Chapter 6: The After-Story's After-Story's After-Story's After-Story

So the 7- Kasane Teto, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, VOCALOID Hana and Hatsune Miku- has been called to the Judgment Room.

"So we meet again eh, Hatsune Miku?" Galaco asked with a smile and Miku shuddered. No, she hasn't forgotten the eraser case.

"You 6, Miku said that you were suspicious. Being the Judges, we shall help her find out the answer and get over with this." IA said coldly.

"S-suspicious?" Teto gulped. "About what?"

"About…" Gumi tapped her chin. "The magazine thing, you know."

"I'm suspicious?" VOCALOID Hana asked in the cutest way possible. "Why?"

"Because Miku suspected you enough to question you." Yuzuki Yukari stated and VOCALOID Hana slumped down in her chair.

"Let's start with Kagamine Len, shall we?" Aoki asked.

"Sure." Len crossed his arms and glared at the room.

"Kagamine Len, guilty for hurting Miku's pride." CUL read from a notebook.

"That's in the rules?"

Ring flipped through the giant and thick book. "Rule 6,984. Do not break another's pride."

Len fidgeted.

"Next up is Kagamine Rin." Akikoloid smiled at the blonde.

"Kagamine Rin, guilty for buying a magazine." Oliver read from the notebook.

"That is called guilty?" Rin screamed. "What in the orange worlds?"

Tonio flipped a few pages of the RULE BOOK.

"Rule 9,231. Do not buy a magazine without permission."

Rin stood up angrily. "I'll tell Masuda!" (Master)

Galaco placed a hand on the Vocaloid button. "Really?"

"I don't give an orange for that button!" Rin said stubbornly. "Bring it on!"

"Punishment." IA said, pressing the button.

"Eep!" Rin squealed as music boomed into her ears from the headphones.

"Is this a battlefield?" VOCALOID Hana asked, staring at Rin in shock.

"Hey, Hana." Miku whispered as she pulled VOCALOID Hana down. "You've never been here before?"

VOCALOID Hana shook her head. "No."

Miku let her sit back up straight. "Good for you," She pouted. "I had to go through their 'punishment'."

Rin stopped squealing and the two looked at her. She placed her head on the table and cartoon-like tears pooled from her cheeks.

"Next up," Gumi said, flipping through a notebook, which was quite unnecessary.

"Kasane Teto." Yuzuki Yukari mumbled, clearly bored.

"What?" Teto drawled. "Let's get over this. I'm tired." She allowed a yawn to escape from her lips.

"Kasane Teto, guilty for keeping bread." Aoki said plainly.

"And for laughing at people." CUL added not so helpfully.

"Oh." Teto mumbled, accepting the fact that she has committed those so-called crimes.

Maybe because she was bored, Ring read the rules. "Rule 1,392. Do not keep anything related with food."

"Rule 1,298. Do not laugh at people, no matter the reason." Akikoloid added cheerily.

"Beh." Teto mumbled. Secretly, she was purposely acting like this. Why? She didn't want them to press the VOCALOID button on her too.

"Next!" Oliver said. "Shion Kaito."

Kaito stood up, only to be pulled down violently by no other than Luka.

"Don't stand up, you idiot!" She said.

Tonio cleared his throat and the two shut their mouths immediately.

Galaco flipped through her notebook and frowned thoroughly. She had a few whispers with IA and they frowned together.

Gumi tapped the table. "Shion Kaito, guilty for…" IA whispered some stuff into her ear and Gumi grinned.

"For teaming up with Kasane Teto on your right." Yuzuki Yukari finished.

"WHAT?" Teto screamed. "What's wrong with pairing up with me, you guys? I mean," She slapped her cheek.

"You judges? I can bet a bread that it's not EVEN in the book!"

Aoki flipped through the pages of the rulebook. "Oh," She mumbled. "She's right."

CUL grabbed the rulebook and a pen. She scribbled some things and pushed the book to Ring.

"Rule 1,111,9990. (Lulz the number) Do not team up with Teto." Ring muttered, pity in her voice.

"Hey, Teto." Rin said, tapping Teto's shoulder. "You okay?"

Teto hung her head. Her fringe was covering her eyes, as she stayed silent. Everyone stared at her.

"I…" She muttered. "I…"

Luka extended a hand, meaning to pat her.

"I'M IN THE RULEBOOK!" She screamed, standing up. Luka pulled her hand back.

"I'LL TELL MASUDA!" She said, storming out from the room.

"Wait!" Miku said, pulling her back. "Wait until this is finished!"

Teto stared at her. "Okay," She obeyed and walked back to her chair.

"Next up is…" Akikoloid said. "Megurine Luka!"

Luka placed her chin on her palm and rested her elbow on the table. "Say."

"Guilty for teaming up with Teto." Oliver mumbled, supposedly feeling bad.

"And for kicking someone out from your room. With your foot." Tonio added, casting nervous glances at Teto.

"That's Rule 3,510. Do not kick someone out from your room." Galaco marked.

"I DIDN'T team up with Teto." Luka said. "But yes, I kicked her out from my room."

She looked at Teto. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Never mind," Teto mumbled sulkily.

"Why is everyone so obedient?" IA mumbled, and shrugged.

"Next up," Gumi said. "VOCALOID Hana."

VOCALOID Hana looked at the judges. "What?"

"Guilty for…" Yuzuki Yukari chuckled softly. "Laughing madly."

"Hey!" VOCALOID Hana protested. "I was… half-awake!"

"Pooh," Aoki said. "You changed into your clothes already."

VOCALOID Hana stood up angrily. "WHATZ?"

**So… the next chapter may be their argument or something. And… Reviews? I know this chapter is NOT funny AT ALL. I know it. Go ahead. Scold me. *sniff sniff***

**-Hana**


	7. ExTrA ChAPteR: Vocaloid Talk Show!

**I'm back! Thanks to these people for their reviews:**

**-Guest (The first reviewer ever! You really made me happy that day!)**

**-Awesomedt (Thank you for reviewing in ALMOST every chapter! I really, really appreciate it!)**

**-Guest (Well yeah…)**

**-Bobo (I know it's odd…)**

**-R. J. Niner (Thank you for your continued support~)**

**-zhane17 (Thanks for the compliment! ^^ If that's even a complement anyways.)**

**Thank you to all of these reviewers! Especially Awesomedt for reviewing so much! It really makes me happy to see that someone actually likes my work. *sniff, sniff***

ExTrA ChAPteR: Vocaloid Talk Show!

A room with three white marble rostrums appeared. Two girls came out from screens and waved at the audience.

"Hi! I'm Kobayashi Matcha!" The first girl, who had green hair and eyes, waved coolly at the audience. Her hair was pinned with some skull headpins.

"And I'm Masoaka Azuki!" The second one had red hair and reddish-brown eyes. Her hair was pulled to the side and twisted into a bun with an exotic floral bun cover. She waved cheerily at the audience.

Both of them were wearing school uniforms and holding school bags, which were adorned with some charms. Matcha's being a skull and Azuki's being a tiny flower. They did a pose together and the audience cheered.

"Today, the author eventually got lazy and did a talk show instead, yay!" Azuki said through her mike.

"She's not really that good, anyways." Matcha brushed some of her hair away from her face and the audience squealed.

"Now, let's invite the lazy author, Hana Okita!" Azuki cried and gestured to a blue screen. A girl came out from it, falling in the progress.

"Dang," The girl cursed quietly. "Who puts wires there? Is this a prank or something?"

"Hana." Matcha cleared her throat and the girl snapped out of her talk and waved at the audience.

"Hi, I'm Hana Okita, your trusty author!" Hana had brown hair twisted into a ponytail with stray strands falling into her face. She was dressed in a sleeveless blouse and thighs.

"You're not close to trusty at all…" Azuki laughed nervously and the audience laughed cheerily.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Matcha said and pointed at Hana's clothes.

"I came from home, do you know that? I just came to say hi." Hana waved a hand casually and started to edge to the stairs.

"Oh. Bye, Hana!" Azuki said as the two waved at the author. The audience waved along too.

"Bye!" Hana said and rushed down the flight of stairs.

"Now that she's gone…" Matcha hit a button and a trapdoor opened. The center rostrum sank into the trapdoor and it closed.

"Let's proceed!" Azuki said and the audience clapped.

"Hana Okita is currently deciding whether or not should she put us in her story," Matcha took a deep breath.

"And she needs your help! What do you think?" Azuki asked as the audience screamed, 'Yes!' and other random stuff.

"Please vote in this box here," Matcha gestured to a box that said 'REVIEW'.

"Hana will really appreciate your help! And you can help by saying who else do you want in this story!" Azuki winked at the audience, who started screaming.

"And she would also like to know if you liked this!" Matcha shouted through her microphone. "And if you want more of us!"

"If you say how many more chapters you would like, it'll be a big help!" They said together.

"Lastly, she would give you a big THANK YOU if you tell her who you ship MAYU and GUMI with!" Azuki added as the audience's cheers started getting louder.

"Thank you for your big support!" Matcha said as they both bowed.

"See you next time!" The curtains dropped down and the last thing that was heard by the two was the cheering and clapping.

**I'm sorry if this is short! And I know- positively –that this chapter 100% has no humor. But I really needed it! And if you want our two cute little girls in the story, please review!**

**Thank you!**

**-Hana**


	8. The LAST story

**I love you, readers. This is going to be the last chapter. I'm still deciding whether or not to put Azuki and Matcha in the sequel, so suggestions and stuff are welcomed!**

**Yes, there's going to have a sequel.**

Chapter 8: The Argument

"Now there, sit and behave!" Galaco cried. "Or else…" Her hand hovered about the button and VOCALOID Hana gulped.

"I ain't going to sit!" Hana said stubbornly and the other Vocaloids (Except for the judges who just grinned) gulped, worried.

"Fine!" IA shouted with a mad grin stuffed into her face. She hit the Vocaloid Button and the horrible music started playing.

VOCALOID Hana bit her lip, trying her best not to scream. Eventually the music stopped and Hana grinned in triumph, planning to say 'Ha!' but all she managed was "HE SUCKS!"

"I know, right?" Len muttered.

"You guys!" VOCALOID Hana pointed at the 10 judges. "Don't think you're superior or something! Because I'm more awesome!"

The music played again. The room was silent as all of them were watching the trembling girl.

"ARE YOU PLANNING TO MAKE ME DEAF OR SOMETHING?" VOCALOID Hana screamed after the music stopped.

"We're androids, so we can't be deaf, _please_." Gumi reminded her and she 'oh'-ed.

-In the other world-

"I'm an android!" Hana exclaimed as she reread the sentence over and over again.

"WOO!" She screamed. "AWESOME, YEAH!"

She leaped off her chair and started doing a weird dance.

"I'M SO AWESOME, YEAH! I'M SO COOL, YEAH! I'M SO CREATIVE, YEAH! I'M SO INCREDIBLE, YEAH! I'M AN ANDRIOD, YEAH! YEAH, YEAH, YEAHHHH!"

Her sister stared at Hana like she was crazy or something. "…. What are you doing?"

Hana glared at her sister like a douchebag. "SUCKO! SICKO! LAME-O!"

And they started cat fighting. (Nope we don't do that)

-The VOCALOID World-

"But you can spoil my eardrums!" VOCALOID Hana retorted.

"You're an android, for Masuda's sake!" Yuzuki Yukari sighed and scratched her head in frustration.

"Err… Hana, you can stop…" Luka advised but the idiot ignored her.

"HELL NO I'M NOT!" She shrieked.

"YOU'RE AN VOCALOID, IDIOT!" Aoki Lapis shrieked back.

"Besides, you don't have proof that you're not one." CUL added matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes I do!" VOCALOID Hana grinned in a Cheshire cat way, and all of the Vocaloids shuddered. Creepy.

"Where's your proof?" Ring asked, shivering a little because of VOCALOID Hana's smile.

"Here!" VOCALOID Hana gestured to a blue door, which appeared from nowhere.

"What in the world… Is that?" Akikoloid asked in a weirdly cheerful tone.

Everyone watched tensely as the door creaked open and a brown-haired girl flew out.

"OUCH!" She shrieked. (The Vocaloids flinched at her language) "DAMN YOU DOOR!" She clapped her hand onto her mouth. "Sorry."

She shut the door. "Hey, guys!" She waved. "I'm Hana from the… Real world, if that's what you call it."

"Wow!" Miku exclaimed. "Cool! What's beyond that door?" She gestured towards to door.

"This?" Hana patted the door and opened it a teensy bit, causing the Vocaloids (Except for VOCALOID Hana) to crook their heads.

"IT'S THE AWESOME SPACE VOID I USED TO TRANSPOT MYSELF HERE!" She laughed in an evil sort of way, opening the door completely to reveal something like a silver and black and grey tornado.

"Wow!" They cried, and Rin tilted her head confusedly. "I thought you were cat fighting with your sister?"

Hana blushed. "Ah… No. She's in her room drawing." She leaned in to the screen so the readers saw her face up close and cupped her mouth with her hand. "Her drawing sucks, by the way."

-In the other world-

Hana's sister saw the sentence and got unhappy. She waited until Hana went away for chocolates and typed a word.

**PUNCH**

-The VOCALOID World-

A fist appeared from nowhere and started zooming towards Hana's face. It punched her in the guts and she groaned.

"OUCH! Hey, sis! You douchebag! Delete that!"

The fist disappeared and Hana crossed her arms. "We're getting off-topic here…"

Realization was thrown into the Vocaloids' faces, except for VOCALOID Hana.

"So, what's your proof that VOCALOID Hana's not an android?" Oliver asked, and Hana 'heh, heh'-ed.

"I'm the author, everything I write is true in this story. I'm technically the ruler of all my stories, you know that?" Came the cocky reply.

"Ooh…" They all said, nodding their heads. Hana looked at the chapter name for a while and frowned thoroughly.

"This chapter needs argument!" She decided with a snap of her fingers, pointing to the Vocaloids, she cried, "ARGUE!"

The Vocaloids shook their heads.

"Fine." Hana muttered. She tossed a carrot to the floor.

"Oh look! Carrot!" She exclaimed, pointing to the carrot.

"Ooh where?" Gumi's eyes sparkled and, spotting the carrot, she dove for it.

"CARROT!" She shouted, knocking Aoki Lapis in the progress of grabbing the said food.

"Watch it!" The blue haired girl now wore furious blue eyes. "Brat," She added.

"What did you say?" Gumi growled, rolling up imaginary sleeves and glaring at the girl.

"Argument attempt success," Hana muttered and did a mini fist-pump. "Genius." She turned to the Vocaloids. "Well, toodle-oo, sweeties!" Hana stepped into the door and waved. Seeing the Vocaloids wave back, she stepped into the door. It closed and disappeared.

"I said brat." Aoki Lapis tiptoed to look tall and Gumi grinned like, _Bitch please, like you'll be taller._

"Oh please!" Gumi grinned that _Bitch please _smile. "You're the brat, Aoki _Chan_!" She emphasized the _Chan _part.

"I dare you to s-say that again." Aoki Lapis muttered, shaking with anger.

"Brat." Gumi spat. Aoki Lapis raised her hands, preparing to fight.

Gumi obliged and they both started cat fighting.

"CAT FIGHT!" Tonio shouted and 'whoo'-ed.

Miku ran up to stop them and accidentally hit CUL.

"Hoi!" CUL hissed. "You did _that _on purpose, didn't you?"

"N-no…" Miku stammered, backing away. "I didn't…"

"Oh yes you did!" CUL snarled, stabbing Miku's arm with her finger. "I know you intended to!"

"I DIDN'T!" Miku shouted. "I really didn't, and I'm sorry!"

"Stop lying, _Leek lover_!" CUL snapped.

"W-why you…" Miku's eyes widened in what was supposedly horror and pointed at CUL. "You made fun of leeks!"

"_And _you." CUL added with an angry tone.

"N-no one…" A dark aura emitted from the teal-haired diva. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF LEEKS!"

"Ouch." Len shuddered in a corner with Rin.

"I DO!" CUL shouted. (Couldn't think of a decent synonym for snap…)

"NO YOU DON'T!" Miku shrieked and pounced on CUL, who switched into a fighting position.

"GIRLS' FIGHT!" Tonio shouted and continued 'whoo'-ing.

"NO ONE MAKES FUN OF LEEKS! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF LEEKS! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF LEEKS!" Miku chanted in an angry way.

"I MAKE FUN OF LEEKS! I MAKE FUN OF LEEKS! I MAKE FUN OF LEEKS!" CUL hit Miku _hard _in the chest.

"Ouch my boobies!" Miku winced and Rin slapped Len because he was nose bleeding.

"AND YOU MAKE FUN OF LEEKS 'CAUSE YOU'RE A JERK!" Miku shouted into CUL's face. "A JERK, YOU HEAR ME, A JERK! A J-E-R-K JERK~!"

"I MAKE FUN OF LEEKS BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!" CUL shouted back. "I'M AWESOME, GET THAT, A-W-E-S-O-M-E AWESOME~!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh YEAH?"

"YeAH!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

They started pounding each other with their fists.

"Hey, girls, stop!" Oliver rushed to push them apart but was slapped back by Miku, who was flailing her arms. He slammed into Tonio's arms as a result.

"Hey, Oliver! Don't crash into me!" Tonio shouted and pushed Oliver away.

"I-I didn't crash into you! Miku slapped me away!" Oliver retorted. Tonio walked to him in a very _wrestler _way and grabbed Oliver's shirt collar.

"DON'T LIE."

"I-I DON'T LIE, WEIRD FASHIONETTE!"

Tonio gasped in mock fear. "Did you call me a fashionette? H-how dare you!"

**Define Fashionette**

**/Fah-shou-natt-e/**

_**noun**_

**A person whose fashion is weird.**

**A person who is obsessed with fashion.**

**A person who thinks s/he is good in fashion.**

**Extracted from: Le Dictionary of Hana. **

**COPYRIGHT BY HANA OKITA OF **

**[Basically, it's a word I created by myself.]**

"I did!"

"Girl face!"

"Weirdo!"

"English Boy!"

Oliver gasped. "Did you mock the English?"

Tonio nodded.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

They started punching each other.

"BOYS' FIGHT!" Someone shouted.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Kaito cried, and Gumi glared at him.

"Why should we, Formal Member of Squad 39?"

Kaito shuddered at the name. "That's KAITO!"

"Oh." Gumi raised her eyebrow. "Formal Chief of Squad 39?"

"Because it's not good!" Kaito huffed. "And it's not elegant, too!"

"Are you even elegant?"

Rin walked over and crossed her arms. "Stop it!"

"And why is that, Formal Member of Squad 39?" Gumi steered her attention to Rin, forgetting Aoki who was tugging on her hair.

"Because I would tell Masuda!" Rin said in a _Oh I'm so superior _voice.

"Oh look, Rin _SAMA _is going to tell Masuda!" Aoki lapis sneered with mock fear.

"Really, stop fighting. Although you look really funny and it's really interesting to watch you guys." Len stepped in.

"Why don't you lecture _them_, Formal Captain of Squad 39?" Gumi and Aoki Lapis whined at the same time.

"Well, Luka is at it," The Formal Member of Squad 39 (A.K.A Rin) gestured toward the woman. She was saying something like, _"Do you know that fighting is low class? If you continue you're not a high class Vocaloid!"_

"How about Tonio and Oliver?" Gumi grumbled. (_"The British sucks!" "Racist!"_)

"Well…" Kaito scratched his cheek. "Err…"

"VOCALOID Hana and Teto are squabbling too." Len stated and all of them turned to look at the two. Sure enough, they were poking each other's arms.

"_Bread is awesome!"_

"_No! Sweet Food is better!"_

"_Everyone has their own favorites!"_

"_Actually, you're right."_

They patted each other, picked up a fallen bench, sat on it, and started chatting excitedly.

"Well, that was quick." A bead of sweat appeared on Aoki Lapis's head.

"Them?" Gumi jabbed her thumb in the direction of IA, Yuzuki Yukari and Galaco.

"_RAINBOWS! Rainbows are the best things in the whole wide universe!" Galaco shouted._

"_They're not things, Galaco! A rainbow is an optical and meteorological phenomenon that is caused by…" Yuzuki Yukari started to explain._

"_NO! They appear because Leprechauns have gold and Unicorns are there with them and because NYAN CAT WAS THERE!" Galaco shouted stubbornly._

"…_Isn't that the same?" IA tilted her head._

"_No, IA! Rainbows are caused by both the reflection and…" Yuzuki Yukari started but IA shook her head._

"_I know already: _ _They're caused by both reflection and refraction of light in water droplets, right?"_

"_Right, IA." Yuzuki Yukari turned to Galaco. "Now you see, Galaco…"_

"_NO!" Galaco slammed her hands over her ears. "THEY'RE THE FARTS OF NYAN CAT!"_

_IA blanched. "If you say it that way, it's disgusting…"_

"_Listen, Galaco! Once more, Rainbows are caused by…"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

"Maybe we should go help them…" All of them sweat-dropped.

Before they could walk over, the door slammed open revealing a _very _irritated Masuda.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Masuda shrieked. All of the Vocaloids dropped to their knees.

"We're so sorry, Masuda!"

In the end, Masuda scolded them for a _very _long time. Some of them complained about the rules, resulting Masuda to close down the Judgment Room, cancel the Vocaloid Button (To VOCALOID Hana's, Rin's and Miku's great relief), and shut down Squad 39. Every problem shall be reported to Masuda.

And about who posted the article, well… It was just a random passer-by. Also known as the mysterious brown-haired girl who whispered to Len in Chapter 1. Or the awesome (SCREW THAT) author Hana.

The End.

-END OF BIRTHDAYS AND STORES-

**Please submit your suggestion about whether or not Hana should add Azuki and Matcha into this, thank you very much!  
**

**Thank you for reading this! Sequel coming soon.**

**-Hana**


	9. Author's Note in Story Form!

Chapter 9: Author's Note in Story Mode!

A room with white marble walls appeared. It was similar to a bank, just without the cashier thingies and everything; you know, just a blank, white room.

The blue door similar to Chapter 8's appeared on the celling and opened, resulting a brunette to fall out of it.

"Sheet!" She cussed, repositioning her glasses and patting her messy hair. She waved. "Hey,"

The girl watched the door close and shot it the nasty finger. It creaked angrily in response and a rock fell from it, bonking the brunette on the head.

"Hey! Stop that!" She shouted, and the door creaked like, _Humph. _The girl grinned at the readers and stood up. A table and a chair came sliding her way and she sat on the chair, pushed her glasses further up her nose, and arranged a stack of papers that appeared from nowhere.

"Hi…" She looked up from the papers, placing them on a corner of the table. "I'm Hana, the author, you know. And I'm here to… Um… _Tell- _I mean, inform you guys something."

An electronic sign popped up and dangled from the celling, held by two wires. On it read, _WHAT?_

Hana grinned and pointed to the sign. "That's what you're currently thinking about, whilst you're reading this." The words were rubbed off and new ones appeared. _Ooh_, it said.

Hana rolled her eyes at it. "Ooh all you want." She coughed, and a gigantic screen appeared behind her. That music you hear in the news report boomed from nowhere and a microphone appeared in Hana's hand.

"Professional…" She muttered with shiny eyes. "I figured that it would be quite cool to do this, so…" She snapped back to focus. "Anyways," She hastily read the stack of papers.

"Like I said, I have a few things to tell you." She snapped her fingers and the music stopped playing. She snapped them again and the electronic sign came to view. She picked up a remote that just appeared from nowhere and switched on the screen.

"When I woke up this morning," She started, watching as the screen showed a yawning girl with a seriously messy bedhead, "I went to check my mail and _Wow_!" The screen viewed a girl goggling at a phone.

"So many of you reviewed!" Hana chirped. "Well, some of it was for the new stories called '_The Butler Society!' _and '_Once upon a Brick'_ and a few follows and favorites…"

She leaned in to the imaginary camera. "That's free advertising for you guys!" She winked and went back to serious mode, (Her face isn't up close anymore) taking out a random piece of paper and read it.

"So first of all…" She cleared her throat. "Some of you may be thinking," She gestured to the electronic screen, and it said '_What does the Chapter title mean?' _Hana looked at it, then looked at her paper, and peered at the screen.

"Because Fan Fiction banned us writers from writing an Author's note, this is presented in Story Form. You know, like Third Person form and everything." The piece of paper disappeared from Hana's hand and she simply took another one.

"Returning to the topic," She said loudly, "Technically, I still have not thought about a funny theme for the sequel, you know. I was planning to base it off my personal experiences but then I was like," She flapped her hand. "Nah, screw that."

The paper vanished and she picked up another, reading it before coughing to regain attention. "I also plan to write the sequel after I finish majority of my stories." The sign wrote, '_Aw…' _Causing the writer to grin.

"Well, if you beg me…" The sign cut her off by scribbling a '_NO!'_ and Hana's voice trailed off slightly. "I might consider…." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she looked slightly taken aback.

The paper disappeared like the others and Hana took another one, repositioning her glasses while clearing her throat. "Anyways, I'm only good in Humor, so expect more stories considering Humor, readers!" She shouted with an evil laugh. She stared at the paper, which was fading away. Hana randomly took another.

"Anyways," She drawled. "I'm not sure whether I should make a sequel…" She stared at the sign that displayed '_Yes, you should!' _before being wiped away to a '_No, you shouldn't!' _Hana pointed at it. "That's the problem." The paper she was holding in her hands burnt away.

Hana took another paper from the stack. "Well," She started. "I'm also deciding if I should put Miku and Len ships, you know," Hana did random hand gestures. "In the story. In this story, there was some Miku and Len ships, so I tagged the category as 'ROMANCE'. But in the end I didn't even write much about it."

The paper disappeared with a pop. Hana took a paper and froze. She fiddled with her shirt collar, discomfort scribbled all over her face.

"Anyways," Hana croaked as a sign lowered down. She pointed to it. "That thing will guide you in your problems. I need water." She whispered hoarsely. "It's called the Reader Guider. Rhymes, doesn't it?" Hana's voice now came out as a high-pitched croak. "Well, wait for me, okay?" She rasped before running off for water.

Something was written onto the Reader Guider. _Hi, _it showed. _The useless author needed water out of the blue, so I'm sort of her substitute. It's really nice meeting you._

The Electronic Sign in a corner swayed. _Hi, _it answered. _Well, I don't think I should be saying this…_

The brunette popped up from a corner. "I'm back," She chirped, with a gigantic bottle in her hand. She sat down on the chair and placed the bottle on a corner of the table, shifting the papers closer to her.

"I guess the Reader Guider didn't help, huh." She scoffed; the Reader Guider undulated in an angry sort of way as a result.

"Anyways," She knocked the table with a pen and the stack of now-unnecessary stack of papers vanished in a thick puff of smoke. "It's Review-Answering time!" Hana burst out, and a neat stack of cards appeared in the air before landing on the table neatly.

Hana looked at the screen and her brown eyes seemed to bore into the reader's. "This is quite unnecessary," She stated. "If you didn't review, you can stop by now." She turned to the stack of cards. "Well!" Hana picked up a random card. "These are the reviews for Chapter 7 and onwards." Hana reminded.

"The first one is from R.J. Niner!" Hana chirruped. '_I think it'd be cool if you added Azuki and Matcha!' _ Hana paused to comment. "Ooh…" She continued reading. _'Not sure if you intended it but the play of words for their names was really cool!' _A bead of sweat appeared on Hana's face. "I-I don't understand that part… If you may…" _'I thought there was plenty of humor in this chapter, though it applies to every chapter so far!' _Hana sniffed and wiped away artificial tears. "T-thank you, sweetie…" '_Hope you update soon!' _The piece of paper popped away and Hana took another one.

"This one is from Awesomedt!" She informed. "And it's for Chapter 8!" _'WHOAAAAA … AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME! You rock, Hana! I knew it! You posted the article! Looking forward to the sequel!' _Hana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well… You were half-correct at that time, I think… Because I thought you were referring to VOCALOID Hana. And Author Hana wasn't shown that time, was she?" Hana glanced at the Electronic Sign, and it said '_I don't think so.' _Hana shrugged and smiled. "Well, good for you, then! At least you knew it was Hana."

As the card faded away, Hana took another one, saying that it was another one from R. J. Niner before starting to read. _'OMG! They all started fighting! I couldn't stop laughing through the chapter!'_

Hana looked up with a serious expression that didn't fit her at all. "I was wanting to ask this for a long time: IS THIS FLATTERING?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, sure, I was all like 'LOL' when I written the 'Ouch my boobies!' part and paused to laugh… But…" Disbelief was punched into Hana's face but she coughed it away.

'_I wasn't expecting any of this to happen,' _Hana paused again. "I thought I told you guys?" '_But I really enjoyed this story. Looking forward to the sequel, and add Azuki and Matcha! XD' _Hana grinned at the card as it burnt away.

"I keep grinning at reviews," She grunted. "Like an idiot." Hana added unhelpfully, but no one cared. So she looked over at the card pile, which has faded away.

"Well, I guess that sums it all up!" Hana stood up suddenly and took a big swig from her bottle. She flipped the table and it vanished.

"Bye-Bye!" Hana chirped, waving like there was no tomorrow. She walked under her door and stared up at it, as if thinking how to get back up there. It creaked unhelpfully.

"Evil door," Hana grumbled and the door swung open suddenly, sending an empty cup bonking on her head. She yelped and glared up at the door. It creaked.

"Evil _and _bad door," Hana decided, cleverly dodging out of the way as another empty cup came flying her way. Hana sighed and snapped her fingers. A ladder popped out and Hana climbed up it.

"Bye, folks!" She waved and disappeared out of the door, quite forgetting to switch off the camera. The camera viewed the empty room for quite a long time.

**SUDDENLY MIKU POPPED OUT FROM NOWHERE AND WAVED!**

*Horror movie scream* *dramatic horror music* *DUN DUN DUN DUN*

Miku looked off screen and yelled, "HEY! What was that for?!"

A girl's voice –No doubt, Hana's- yelled back. "Fun! Dude, you've got to have some sense of Humor!"

"That was _not _funny!" Miku yelled back with traces of anger in her face. Okay, scratch that. Her face was flushed red from anger.

Miku turned back to the camera and waved. She rose up a sign that said _BYE! _And turned off the camera.


End file.
